Friday 13 in Storybrook
by Profesor Franco M Romano
Summary: Jason government escapes and ends in Storybrooke
1. Chapter 1

Friday 13 in Storybrooke

Note: I do not own or Friday 13 Once Upon a Time. It's just a crossover fic.

FBI truck was on the road by going directly by going to the research center of Crystal Lake Forest Green there he was captured, the legendary murderer Jason Voorhees Crystal Lake. It was 2007, months after the Battle of Washington DC, where Ash Williams traveler fight against Jason Voorhees and Freddy Kruger, the soldiers then were able to rescue Voorhees scene, being unconscious, they were by going on the road for Maine, when something happened the truck began moverse.1

\- What was that Nick.

Nothing Matius.

Suddenly a hand came through the window facing against the back of the truck and smashed skulls drivers, the truck is going to stagger and fall it began. Up to a tree and turn around. A hand knock on the door and stood and rose with a machete in his hand. 2

Jason looked at this part of the road and felt an attraction to the place, I had no idea it was, but only knew one thing had to go to where the source of that energy. Perhaps it was his demonic magical nature. 3

In the research center, Frank Smith, a rookie and trained soldier headed to where Dr. Rowan LaFontaine. 4

\- Happens Rowan.

Trouble very serious, a few hours ago the truck carrying Jason Voorhees, was found destroyed on a road in Maine.

\- And because I Row.

\- You're the best man we have.

Frank did not want to admit that I had feelings for government doctor, but to consider it the best. But face Voorhees, would suicide. But he was a soldier and had to obey the order.

\- Okay, if you ask. I will do it.

Storybrooke

It was early, the sun was setting, Regina was looking in the mirror as always, Queen, mayor and mother.

Although in his other life was accused of Evil by this plague of her stepdaughter Snow White, she had taken a homeless child to care for, partly to fill the gap a little. He remembered that before the curse, had chatted with Maleficent and she had told him he should try to fill the void in his heart for adoption, like animals in the case of Maleficent was a black raven called Diablo. 5

Now he went to have breakfast, nothing contrived, a tea, some toast, Regina also remembered that not long ago the biological mother of Henry came with El Niño. And he did not like, Emma Swan had given birth to her son in prison and preferred it aside before love and care. She came with all authority to tell you to do and had no experience caring for children. She does, and although at first was not as good as imagined was not something I regret.

Not long ago he had also gone in person to Neverland to rescue him along with others, contrary to what he said in the tree, regret, she had many things that lamenting the death of her father and her fiance Daniel. But his will and love were stronger, Nieves and Swan. Now not long ago his half-sister Zelena had come and upbraided him to be better than her. And now they had to pursue two mutants ice for a change. Being the leader of the place was not as easy as many thought.

That someone I knocked on the door.

\- You Want Swan.

\- Some tourists were found murdered not long ago for me and Elsa.

End of prologue

1-facts stated in the comics Freddy vs Jason vs Ash 2007. With some alterations.

2-the knowledgeable and expert cinefilo recognize one of the scenes tribute Friday the 13th Part 6 Jason Lives.

3- A reference to Friday the 13th Part 9 Jason Goes to Hell and comics that I mentioned earlier.

4-Dr Rowan LaFontaine appeared in the 2001 film, and the truth along with Tina, Ronnie and Ginny a woman with great courage and intelligence besides beautiful.

5-The original Raven Diablo Malefica

Note: I rely on the physical appearance of an actor Jean Claude Van Damme Frank Smith. Unlike many of my live action Street Fighter I liked, especially the interpretation of jean as william guile. In this case use its appearance in that movie parea my Oc Frank Smith.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa and Anna looks with the mangled bodies of two people in the forest, the woman had chest and pierced man had beaten body and wrinkled clothes with blood. Emma looked at the documents, Edward and Bella Cullen was called a town called Forks. 1

Beside him was Emma, Charming and Regina.

\- It is awful. Who would do something like that.

Regina huffed and said.

\- I've done worse things like Evil Queen.

She looks lovely bodies.

\- Whoever it did obviously necessary, kill them without giving them time for anything else. To the girl they crossed with a sharp material. A sword, an iron-tipped or perhaps a machete. Be whoever does not like loose ends.

Emma looked, maybe out Ruby helplessly in a night of full moon, it will become werewolf and kill the couple. If so should be careful.

Elsa looked she did not imagine that anyone could show such cruelty and hatred that way in this human world.

On the road Frank Smith watched the truck disguised as a mobile home, a few hours there and still, surely Jason plunged through the trees to avoid the trail. He was smart. There was some logic and sense in their movements.

(- Shit This work is crazy But I promised Row...)

In Storybrooke antique shop.

Gold looked and felt intense dark magic and powers in the village.

\- Interesting.

In the woods a creature of terror had hidden, waiting for the right moment to attack their prey, he would see their new environment first, and then act.

End of the first chapter.

1- although the same name of the hated Edward and Bella Cullen Twiligth are not the same. But I made it clear that Twilight I do not like in the least.


	3. Chapter 3

Gold walking in the woods looking for the sign of dark magic trying to see and almost do not see the rotten hand that came on him a hand that belonged to a large and very strong man, Gold teleports am transported away just in time and return the attack Jason withstood nor flinch and look at his opponent's face, no fear had reminded Freddy Kruger Springwood that cretin who bear controlarlo.1

Rumpel looked worried now this murderer was strong and resilient.

The speed seemed to be his weakness.

Jason recovered and charged at an enormous rate, but appeared to be slow could move in a way that the naked eye could not distinguish. 2

The dark wizard moved and took Jason with him, dropping both by a dimensional tunnel, falling near a tree.

\- You are strong. Friend and I see that you are powerful. But not so smart.

Jason got up and grabbed the man and look at him face to face. His eyes showed no mercy, was murderous rage, raised Gold and slammed into a tree. Then threw it high up to crash into a lake.

Jason watched and into the lake, after swimming leaned got up and left the lake. 3

A female figure looked around.

In the cafeteria granny.

Rumpel, had tele ported, but was still dizzy magic and it was healing, I never saw a being so very full of evil and fury. It was powerful and had a power and dark energy did not know it was dark magic ... it sure was, but it felt different. No matter investigate this matter.

To be continued...

1- Freddy Kruger murderer dreams of movie saga Nightmare on Elm Street. He and Jason met in the crossover film Freddy vs. Jason. Also in a comic book series entitled vs Jason vs Ash Freddy.

The 2-Reader and cinefilo notice that on Friday the 13th Part 8 and 9 Jason was able to appear before its victims moving fast despite walking slow. Seeming slow when it is actually very fast.

3- Jason usually attack victims sometimes by the lake and stalks. That is checked in Friday the 13th Part 6, Part 7, Part 8 and Freddy vs. Jason.

Gold was explaining the encounter with the mysterious subject to Bella, which, had worried.

\- It's a powerful subject. And he does not get tired. It was not human.

\- It will be our world.

\- I do not think so ... its magic reminds me more to the world of Frankenstein. Dark and sinister ...

\- I was reading in the library and there are records of hundreds of things.

\- Did you find something.

\- Maybe.

She showed him the newspaper clipping he found, spoke of a murderer with hockey mask that had terrorized this Earth for a long time.

\- Jason Voorhees. Murderer wanted for countless murders no less for decades. He was seen in Washington and Manhattan. The FBI confronted him in 1993 and managed to stop him. It is extremely dangerous. 1

\- That is, I'm sure of that.

\- Voorhees is lethal.

Jason walked through the woods and did not realize that someone was watching. A very high with horns, tall figure sitting in what looked like a tree

(Perfect for my plans're)

1-facts stated in Jason Takes Manhattan, Jason Goes to Hell and Jason vs Ash vs Freddy

Note: none of these characters belong to me, Jason Voorhees is currently owned by Paramount Pictures. Once Upon a Time is ABC translation of Disney.


	4. Chapter 4

The foreigner

Frank Smith was in the car looking at the sign of the people, Storybrooke, this village did not appear in the records databases not appear anywhere only a reference to a boy named Owen Flyn who told authorities that his father had been kidnapped by the local people, besides a man Greg Mendell was recorded some time ago have disappeared from these areas. 1

Frank changed his clothes, put on blue trousers, white shirt, a hat and put his badge Research Center of Crystal Lake, I did not recognize him or know who came on an important mission: to capture the murderer multi Jason Voorhees.

He'd promised Row. He and the doctor had relationships in the past and had not done well, however now when I needed to be very aware, slowly and decided that the best place to find answers would be a bar or a coffee shop.

Saco recorder to record.

I'm entering the unknown people, I'm reporting what I see and not. Because this town is certainly what we would call a ghost town, it does not appear in any record, no data population, but of alleged disappearances. I'm routing to discover the place.

I turn off the recorder.

I walk into a coffee shop called Grannys.

He sat at a table and began to read the newspaper.

Analyzed the present, the older woman was the owner of the premises, was friendly character, but for some reason was staring at him, but again thought outsiders should not be frequent, the thought the same of these people.

Frank received a red-haired girl, very attractive.

\- Hi, can I help you.

\- Yes, you need a coffee with cream and sugar, also a place to inform me of what happens here.

-It's okay.

Frank looked like the girl was on her request. At that time he entered a blonde, attractive, green or blue eyes seemed, jacket, blue pants. He heard their conversation.

\- Whatever Blight those tourists, wasted no time. The type is effective.

\- It will work or Zelena Pan or Cruella. 2

This disturbed a little ... Jason Frank disappeared from the scene after the truck was destroyed and its occupants killed. If no doubt that Jason was here. Continuous listening, the forest mercilessly shattered bodies.

1- facts stated in the second and third season of the series Once Upon a Time, very interesting and a product of ABC: translation Disney, as it owns this chain. And it has a tremendous legion of fans (including myself included)

2- vital and important characters in the second, third and fourth season. This piola the series takes classic tales and gives them their own point of view. And so far so good. My platonic love is the antagonist Lana Parilla.


	5. Chapter 5

The mayor

Frank followed a few hours with coffee, the best place to gather information place was the cafeteria, suddenly he entered a woman with black suit, short black hair, dark eyes and walked over to where the.

\- Who are you.

Direct to the point he reminded a little Row.

\- Frank Smith ... a policeman in Crystal Lake, Forest Green, in the county of Wessex.

The mayor was not stupid, I notice that the visitor had hesitated in a sentence.

\- And he has come here.

At that moment a woman with black hair, gray shirt, tattoo on one arm.

\- Then he came to walk around here and rest so many shootouts and chases. With his wife.

Frank was about to reply when he was hit taco in his left foot.

LaFontaine Olivia Rowan Smith.

Regina look at them and talk.

\- Well, welcome to Storybrooke.

When you leave and go to a motel, Frank took his head arm.

\- What are you up to, you're crazy.

\- Quiet noticed by the locator of your car disappeared from the scene. And I followed the sign to the last place where emitted. You're a naughty boy.

\- This is no joke, we deal with Voorhees here.

-I know. I grew up in Forest Green, I know all the atrocities of Pamela and Jason Voorhees


	6. Chapter 6

The Dark Book

Rumpel and Bella had investigated throughout the library, looking for signs of objects, monsters. The book that sought to slow to appear but found titled Dangerous Objects and Gadgets Magic.

-Here it is. The Necronomicon, respecting the laws of the dead. It is an old book, powerful, arcane knowledge, it is said there is one for each dimension, can cause the resurrection of the dead. H. renowned horror writer made mention of the book in his many publications. It is said that can bring very powerful creatures that anyone seen. In the Judeo-Christian Bible says that the book could be an entry and contact to hell, it is believed that ancient beings God created and made after seeing how destructive they were. Some believe it may be the entrance to purgatory. 1

\- And how does this relate Voorhees.

\- I could feel the energy in the dark magic ... but it was completely different from what I've seen.

\- And you think Jason is brought by this book be

\- I can not say for sure.

In the woods.

Jason had left the cold lake. A good place to hide.

At that moment a woman with horns, cane in hand and a big smile appeared.

Jason was going to kill her when, a green light enveloped him.

\- You and I have much in common Jason Voorhees both have been betrayed, led to the unexpected limits. To me I cut my wings and my adopted daughter Aurora is far from me. Besides my biological son Phillips is dead. I have been condemned as a dragon. And all because of who thought an ally, Regina Mills or as your nickname him The Evil Queen is better.

Jason watched for some reason could not be released.

\- Your little creature, I've seen your past. You lost your mother, your father divorced and never wanted you. Other children do not want and constantly hassle you, keepers of the camp called Crystal Lake cared more nonsense than babysit. And your mother got angry and turned to the darkest magic to revive you. We have so much in common big man.

Jason watched, the woman took the look of your mother.

\- Jason come and together vengeance of our oppressors charge.

Jason watched this woman and reminded both her mother with her affections.

Both went to the deep forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Investigation

Jason moved through the forest at a high speed that seemed imperceptible to the eye, going with her mysterious new ally that had an object in his hand.

\- The favorite toy of my son. Before he was exiled in the forests of a distant land.

Jason looked uncomfortable, because everything that reminded her of her childhood, her family had been poor and his mother had to work to keep him. It was unfair and his father he never knew. See all that was unfair, as mothers should lose their children over trifles.

At the hotel.

Frank was training to follow, while his wife by calling her otherwise showered. Voorhees had to locate, but it was not foolish enough to throw in hand to hand combat and die, needed a strategy.

Rowan out of the tub and dressed in trousers and a shirt with stripes. Jacket

I'm ready for cazeria

Frank looked up and down, it was not bad, already had in mind something.

-You are beautiful.

-Thanks for the compliment. But there is work to do. We must take this threat seriously.

Perhaps not get out alive.

Frank took Rowan and kiss passionately something reciprocated by the doctor.

In a bar in Washington DC.

William Ash looked and saw the door a man of dark skin hat opened.

\- Motherfucker Williams where have you been.

\- Creigthon Duke. 1

\- I heard that you got into trouble a few months ago with Jason Voorhees and Freddy Kruger.

\- You are an expert in that.

\- I face Jason in 1993, I was hospitalized for Jessica and Steven Foreman, since the government has kept me well and healed. Uncle Sam has a job for you. Find and will capture Voorhees.

\- The only thing is that we should leave this matter to the feds.

\- The government wants to use as a scientific experiment Voorhees, study a demon with science. To create soldiers or safe dollars.


	8. Chapter 8

Bioengineering

Kristen Stewart looked all from your monitor in a department of Boston FBI agent, a former member of the research project of Crystal Lake dedicated to the investigation of the powers of Jason Voorhees, everyone knew they were a supernatural being, but wanted to find out how to replicate regeneration tissue to cure the implicated.1

If they could figure out how to replicate and be a recognized scientific, but Dr. Rowan LaFontaine stopped his research and fired, damn bitch thought he preferred to miss the opportunity to use the power of Voorhees and freeze it in its place. Such mythical and powerful being who could save millions with their secrets. She had sent a dozen soldiers to test the strength of Jason. Also as told by Creigthon Duke, Voorhees could be a dark magical being, a demon. In his words in 1993: what they believe is Jason is not. It is a daemon that used the bodies as we use costumes, can stain, can destroy it, but the guy still exist.

Kristen did not believe in magic, it was scientific, but accepted that it could be unknown energy not yet treated by science, science did not understand. No explanation was, so we have to deal with that problem.

She had learned from old contacts that after the Battle of Washington, the government had captured Jason and that this had been lost somewhere on the road. She was now studying a being of strange appearance I had seen on the news and as a guy named Ash Williams was called Deadite. That way would have at least something to offset the loss of Jason.

But as he could charge revenge against Rowan. And it would show who was right.

In Storybrooke.

Regina sent a ripple of dark magic that pushed back to Jason, had attacked him with everything and never tired, it was an unstoppable monster.

\- No friend where you come from but I'll wish you never have come.

Jason moved imperceptibly to the normal human eye, seemingly appearing in every corner of Regina who had a coat of purple magic to protect himself.

Suddenly someone got.

It was the stranger who kicked the fearsome murderer, Jason did not feel it and instead gave him a slap that sent man to fly away.

A shotgun rang and Jason fell deep into the house is crashing against the stairs.

Frank spoke.

\- No chance against this. We must flee.

Regina look and transported to the three TV.

Jason emerged watching. And then he disappeared from the place breaking the front door.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Dr. Hannibal Lecter

Note: all part of the same fic and of course I do not own these characters belong to their respective creators and companies. It's just a series of events to entertain fic.

William Graham chief of special operations FBI was watching the events that had led to such situations to resort to the help of the dreaded psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter, but to interpret this criminal had to resort to an expert in the field.

Especially with someone like Jason Voorhees.

In 1989-1993 he was a rookie but was in Crystal Lake when he got bullets and explosions Voorhees and the FBI crossed out dead when Duke said he had been silenced forever. However, the case should wait Voorhees.

\- Friend Graham.

With a polite voice and very fine manners Hannibal spoke to him.

In fact one should feel sorry for the doctor, had been torn from her parents, her sister taken away from him. And yet he had managed to marry once. The just read a book left on a bed. It also had a Bible.

\- The imagination of Christians, Muslims and Jews is rich and interesting. Therefore they do not know that Sigmmund Freud postulated that once had a little-known Egyptian heritage. Moses was the priest of the god Aton cult, he saw in the Jews the opportunity to instill them the monotheistic religion that Egypt had forgotten. The Hebrews and Egyptians were rival villages. But the Hebrews were wonderful and I must admit cunning maneuver collect information from people they passed and sometimes fighting, sometimes leaving as winners and others as losers. They were not fools, information compiled everything they saw. Just as then did the Muslims and Christians. In fact according to my books, the Essenes hid the scrolls in the caves of the Dead Sea may have been Christians, because they were not known as Christians until Emperor Constantine made official religion. It is wise to collect all that time and learn from it. Knowledge is power. Jesus of Nazareth was a cultured man, a revolutionary who looked beyond what a brute society could understand.

I will was surprised by the amount of knowledge that had the doctor.

\- But Freud was crazy.

Hannibal laughed.

\- Because crazy, just to put theories that infuriated religious fantastic. That's the problem with religious, believe there to undergo their religion and do not allow to see beyond. If one should have to break the rules of the tax system, rules that sometimes many fanatizan with that and that is a cancer. Graham friend. No, the human self imposed rules to avoid falling into its primitive nature. But we delete it, even though I conceal, the human being is destructive by nature. freedom of thought is not allowed because you have to be subject to the designs of modern politics or religion. Rulers who claim to be defenders of their people but only think about them. The rebel who has the guts to stand up against this system of rules is mitigated. Think of Lucifer, Lucifer, he was considered the most beautiful of all the angels and one of the wisest, but fell to rebel against the ways of Yahweh his father. Only he was expelled for thinking differently, and that kind of thinking is rotting our societies today. If you're different, if you're special make you aside to cover up the truth. And that makes false friend Graham. Look but another example, Christ was killed, they mocked him, by getting people to follow the priests and not the Jews of that time.

Graham looked and pondered it was pretty fascinating theory.

-What do you need.

\- Help a murderer named Michael Meyers.

\- Ah yes, my colleague and friend Dr. Samuel Loomis of Haddonfield, Illinois told me about it. A very controversial type. He was known for killing his family with a kitchen knife every day from October 31, All Saints Day or Halloween in present times. Michael Meyers was 15 years in the institute Smiths Grove.

\- We need to capture faces with Jason Voorhees.

\- Voorhees ... murderer was seen in 1989 in Manhattan. Generally opera in a place known as Crystal Lake, Forest Green. In 1993, the FBI stopped him through mysterious events.

Graham looked astonished by what he knew Lecter.

\- Well, it's better than doing nothing.


End file.
